westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
In Excelsis Deo
As Christmas Eve approaches, President Bartlet eagerly sneaks out of the White House for some last-minute Christmas shopping, while a haunted Toby learns more about a forgotten Korean War hero who died alone on the district's cold streets while wearing a coat that Toby once donated to charity. In other hushed corridors, Sam and Josh ignore Leo's advice and consult Sam's call girl friend concerning her confidential clientele when one political rival hints at exposing Leo's previous drug problem. C.J. wonders aloud about the President's public response to a notorious hate crime while her personal resolve weakens as a persistent reporter continues to ask her out. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Recurring cast :Lisa Edelstein as Laurie :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Renee Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Paul Austin as George Hufnagle :Tom Quinn as John Noonan :Raynor Scheine as A Homeless Man Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :Jana Lee Hamblin as Bobbi :Bradley James as Donnie :Lance Reddick as DC Police Officer :Christian Copelin as Jeffery Lucas :Morina Pierce as Jessica Hodges :Becky Woodley as Aide Quotes :C.J. Cregg: What's your secret service code name? :Sam Seaborn: They just changed it. :C.J. Cregg: I know. What's yours? :Sam Seaborn: Princeton. :C.J. Cregg: Mine's Flamingo. :Sam Seaborn:: It's nice. :C.J. Cregg: No, it's NOT nice. :Sam Seaborn: Flamingo's a nice looking bird. :C.J. Cregg: The flamingo is a RIDICULOUS looking bird. :Sam Seaborn: YOU'RE not ridiculous looking. :C.J. Cregg: I know I'm not ridiculous looking. :Sam Seaborn: Any way for me to get out of this conversation? :C.J. Cregg: I'm gonna talk to someone. :Sam Seaborn: Excellent. Trivia *The decorations in C.J.'s goldfish bowl change depending on the theme of the episode. For this episode, the bowl contains a Christmas tree. *On Mrs. Landingham desk appears a stuffed penguin. The same make of penguin is Joey's toy in the TV show Friends. CONTINUITY *Margaret refers to "Elizabeth" as being Leo's sister, but the Season 2 episode Shibboleth introduces the character of Josephine McGarry as his sister. It is never explained whether Leo has more than one sister or if this is simply a continuity error. *It appears that Josh and Sam visit Laurie in a very nice house, different from the apartment where she and Sam first appeared in the pilot episode. BACKSTAGE *Rick Cleveland regretted not speaking when he won the Emmy Award for co-writing this episode. **The story of the veteran was based off of his father's service in the U.S. Army. **Cleveland's wife, Mary, came up with C.J.'s Secret Service Codename, FlamingoFRESH YARN presents: I Was the Dumb Looking Guy with the Wire-Rimmed Glasses *After reading through the script, the Pentagon was very touched by the handling of the storyline dealing with the death of a homeless veteran of the Korean conflict. In fact, they were so impressed that they gave the show access to film at Arlington National Cemetery, (ANC is administered by the U.S. Army Military District of Washington). The Department of Defence then supplied the Marine Honor Guard and chaplain, and set up the whole funeral. During the funeral scene, all persons in uniform are members of the U.S. Armed Forces, performing their actual roles in a military funeral. Richard Schiff has said that it was such a powerful and moving story, that after every take, he broke down and cried. *The fourth man in the funeral scene at Arlington Cemetery was John C. Metzler Jr., then-superintendent of Arlington National Cemetary, portraying himself.West Wing Continuity Site ERRORS *During the funeral only four people are shown. There should be at least one more. The Arlington Ladies are a group of volunteers dedicated to ensuring that no deceased member of the United States Military is buried alone. Each branch of the military has its own group that represents them. Information on The Arlington Ladies can be found [ here]. *In the scene where Toby meets the police officer near the Korean War Memorial, there are leaves on the trees even though the episode is supposed to take place in December. *When Josh gives Donna the book for her Christmas present, his microphone pack can clearly be seen on the back of his pants. *When Toby speaks to the President about the funeral for the veteran, he claims that the veteran "passed away last night", but he says this on Christmas Eve, meaning the veteran actually died the night before. Photos 110toby.png 110funeral.jpg Crew Opening credits #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music #Michael Hissrich - Co-producer #Kristin Harms - Producer #Jeff Reno - Consulting Producer #Ron Osborn - Consulting Producer #Llewellyn Wells - Episodic Producer #Aaron Sorkin and #Rick Cleveland - Writer #Alex Graves - Director Closing credits #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer #John Wells - Executive Producer #Rick Cleveland - Co-producer #Peter Parnell - Executive Story Editor #Lawrence O'Donnell Jr. - Executive Story Editor #Paul Redford - Story Editor #Patrick Caddell - Consultant #Dee Dee Myers - Consultant #Julie Herlocker - Associate Producer #Thomas Del Ruth - Director of Photography #Kenneth Hardy - Production Designer #Tina Hirsch - Editor #Robert P. Cohen - Unit Production Manager #Rodney Hooks - First Assistant Director #Stacy Fish - Second Assistant Director #Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting #John Levey - Casting #Kevin Scott - Casting Links :The Arlington Ladies Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 ��